parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 5: Hair Scare
Hair Scare is the fifth song of PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the fifth stage, "You Don't Want Her To Go Through This, Do You?!" Story After training with Instructor Moosesha, Parappa and PJ get their first mission, which is at the Parappa Town barber shop. As they get there, they witness many of the townsfolk possessing large afros, and they go into the shop only to find Hairdresser Octopus. The octopus will undo his work only if Parappa can successfully follow or outdo his hairdressing rap. Lyrics (Wooooo!) Introducing, the new flava! Cutting hair can be fabulous. So don't just stand there! Come inside, have a seat and relax, I promise you, everything will be alright. OK baby, let's go. We're gonna do like this. Snip snip. (Snip snip!) Trim trim. (Trim trim!) Cut cut. (Cut cut!) Shave shave. (Shave shave!) Snip trim cut. (Snip trim cut!) Shave cut snip. (Shave cut snip!) Trim shave dye. (Trim shave dye!) Cut snip trim. (Cut snip trim!) Simple simple just like that, I do braids and afros, crew cuts and more. Always energetic, smooth with a kick. Listen to the music and keep up the mix! Snip snip snip, snip snip (Snip snip snip, snip snip!) Cut cut cut, cut cut (Cut cut cut, cut cut!) Trim trim trim, trim trim (Trim trim trim, trim trim!) Shave shave shave (Shave shave shave!) Cut the cut, snip the snip (Cut the cut, snip the snip!) Trim the trim, shave the shave. (Trim the trim, shave the shave!) Trim the cut, shave the snip. (Trim the cut, shave the snip!) Cut the snip, shave the trim. (Cut the snip, shave the trim!) You see now, I don't have time to lose. My customers keep coming in and out. Many demands for people alike. I know what cutting hair's all about. Trim trim cut, cut trim trim (Trim trim cut, cut trim trim!) Perm perm cut, cut perm perm. (Perm perm cut, cut perm perm!) Cut cut perm, perm cut cut. (Cut cut perm, perm cut cut!) Snip snip dye, dye snip snip. (Snip snip dye, dye snip snip!) Dye dye snip, snip cut cut. (Dye dye snip, snip cut cut!) Trim trim dye, dye snip snip (Trim trim dye, dye snip snip!) Give it my best shot, to keep myself red hot. Cause I'm the one to bring out the original.'' Flava flava, for my people people. Come on kids, last shot for the final. ''With the shampoo, I'll give it to you all. '' (With the shampoo, I'll give it to you all!) ''Rinse ya good, I made you look tall.'' (Rinse you good, I made you look tall!) ''Dry your hair, blow up and down.'' (Dry your hair, blow up and down!) ''Come on son, it's time to get down.'' (Cm'on son, it's time to get down!) ''Keep the line, keep the line moving.'' (Keep the line, keep the line moving!) ''I'm non stop, my body's just groovin'' (I'm non-stop, my body's just groovin'!) ''Cut your hair, flat back and up front.'' (Cut your hair, flat back and up front!) ''Give you a perm now, and we're done!'' (Give you a perm now, and we're done!) End of level dialogue '''Good Hairdresser Octopus: Hey, who did all of this? That's pretty good. Parappa: You did. You told me too. Cool Hairdresser Octopus: Woh, did you fix everyone's hair? I'm going to hire you right now. Parappa: Well, I'm not old enough. Bad/Awful Hairdresser Octopus: Hey! Take that stupid hat off. What does it look like in there? Parappa: I- I'm not sure myself. Cool Entrance Hairdresser Octopus: Caramba! I hate it when there's a lot of hair on the floor. Here, I'll go clean up. Cool Fail Hairdresser Octopus: Phew! Feels good when the floor is clean doesn't it? Let's groove. Mode Differences Getting Worse: Hairdresser Octopus does the same animation during the failure of the stage. The music is heard being rewound and going down into a lower key. Getting Better!: Hairdresser Octopus will smile with his arms out. The music is heard being started up now. Cool: This time, all the people have their regular hair back with Parappa working with Lammy's hair. If he goes down back to Good, he and Lammy will frown at Hairdress Octopus when he comes back. Bad: The song becomes similar to Good's, but at a lower pitch. The keyboard now only plays one note at a time, and a reversed synth is heard, which makes the music sound wrong. Yellow noodles border the screen. In the remastered version, the noodles that border the screen are removed. Awful: The music sounds nothing like the other ones and, otherwise, quite creepy. The reversed synth ruins the tempo of the music, and yellow noodles fill the whole stage. Trivia *If a line is performed poorly, Katy Kat will shake her head side-to-side in disappointment or in an annoyed way. (After the line ‘Come one son it’s time to get down!’where the walls go down, if a line is performed poorly the walls are still up.) *If a line is performed poorly on COOL mode, Hairdresser Octopus is seen sweeping the floor. * Even though Parappa's quest is to become a man, he self-admits that he's not old enough to be hired as a hair stylist when the stage is completed in COOL mode. * When COOL mode is achieved, Hairdresser Octopus says ''"Caramba!" ''at the beginning. In Spanish, 'Caramba' essentially translates to 'damn it' * In the NA version of the game, if the subtitles are turned on, there is a message saying "Kids, don't try this at home!" under the lyrics during the first lesson of the song. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2